The Triple Data Squads and Protection Program
by IncaStarr
Summary: This is a story for my friend, Alyssa. Sorry but I'm not very good with descriptions.
1. Character Information

Name: Rina Azula Miroko (First, Middle, Last)

Age: 15

Data Squads: Pokemon Data Squad, Bakugan Data Squad, Digimon Data Squad, Mermaid Protection Program

Digimon: Elemon

Pokemon: Eevee

Bakugan: Pearl Dragonoid (Mistress of all Attributes)

Family:

Mother- Rosalynn - Deceased

Father- Isaac - Deceased

Twin Sister- Linette ( AlyssaWillSuedmeyer) - Alive

Oler brother- Ryan - Alive

Friends: Lucia~, Karen~, Coco~, Noel~, Seira~, Sara~, Kaito~, Masahiro~, Marcus', Ash*, May*, Misty*, Dawn*, Tristan', Yoshino', etc.

Enemies: Anyone who's an enemy of those listed above

Personality: She's usually a laid-back and calm girl who is always cheerful and looks to the bright side of things, but when someone gets her mad, run like Hell ran loose. She is very protective of her Pokemon, Bakugan, and Digimon Squad friends.  
>The Mermaids are some of her closest friends and she will never let them down. Once she sets her mind to something, she never lets go of it.<p>

Strategy: She goes along with her instinct

* * *

><p>Name: Linette Ruby Miroko<p>

Age: 15

Data Squads: Pokemon Data Squad, Bakugan Data Squad, Digimon Data Squad, Mermaid Protection Program

Digimon: Raptamon

Pokemon: Pidgey

Bakugan: Ventus Hawk

Family:

Mother- Rosalynn - Deceased

Father- Isaac - Deceased

Twin Sister- Rina - Alive

Oler brother- Ryan - Alive

Personality: She's exactly like Rina

Strategy: She depends on tactics and her brain

* * *

><p>Name: Ryan Drake Miroko<p>

Age: 18

Data Squads: Pokemon Data Squad, Bakugan Data Squad, Digimon Data Squad

Digimon: Darkamon

Pokemon: Poochyena

Bakugan: Darkus Canine

Family:  
>Mother- Rosalynn - Deceased<p>

Father- Isaac - Deceased

Younger Sisters- Linette/Rina - Alive

Personality: He is exactly like his sisters and is very protective of people he cares for.

Strategy: He is a mix of brains and brawn. He thinks half the time but goes head-on the other half

* * *

><p>Elemon: She is a Digimon that can DigiVolve into an Ice, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, Dark,and Light Digimon<p>

Eevee: Exacly what Eevee is in the series

Pearl Dragonoid: She controls all of the attributes: Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Darkus, ventus, and Subterra

Raptamon: A flying Digimon that can control the winds

Pidgey: Exactly like Pidgey in Pokemon

Ventus Hawk: A green hawk that controls the winds

Darkamon: A Digimon that can hide in the shadows.

Poochyena: Same as Pokemon's, but evolves to Houndoom after Mightyena

Darkus Canine: Looks exactly like Poochyena and is the same as Darkamon and Poochyena

* * *

><p>And there you have it, the information for my new story, Bakugan and mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch is involved as well, but the crossovers only let 2 stories in so sorry.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Marcus Damon

"Alright, I got it, Commander Trident!" I replied through the Pokemon Data Squad Connection Bracelet, "Onto C-7 then!"

WI had recieved yet another order from the Pokemon Data Squad. There was a flock of Swablu rampaging.

"There it is!" I skidded to a stop and looked at the flock, "I'm gonna need back-up, Commander. And bring along a couple hundred poke-balls while you're at it?"

"I'm sending Lidia and Jace." he replied.

"Thanks, Commander!" I thanked.

"They'll be there in about 2 minutes."

"Alright, I think I can handle then by then."

I took out the poke-ball containing Jolteon.

"Alright, Jolteon! Shock'em" I threw her out and grinned. Jolteon growled at the Swablu. "Thunder wave!"

Part of the flock went down but there was still a lot more left. I then heard a car behind me.

"About time, Lidia, Jace." I smirked.

"Yeah, shut up." Jace sighed.

"Walrein, knock'em dead!" Lidia sent out her signature pokemon.

"Crush'em Golem!" Jace did as well.

"Ice Beam!"

"Ancient Power!"

"Shock-wave!"

The Swablu were defeated and all in a mass of Poke-balls. The other two rounded the Poke-balls and gathered them in the car.

"You coming back to headquarters, Lina?" Lidia asked.

"No, I've still got work to do." I turned back to them, "After all, I haven't seen the Digimon Data Squad in a long time!"

I smiled and ran to the direction of the DATS Headquarters.

10 Minutes later

I finally reached the headquarter for DATS. I looked at the building that I haven't been in in 4 years.

"Yo, Commander Sampson!" I greeted, walking in the door.

"Hmm? Oh, Lina. It's been a while." I nodded at me.

"So, how's the squad going?" I asked, sitting in front of one of the computers.

"It's been fine. We've got a new recruit."

"Oh? Well, that's nice to know. So who is it?"

"He's coming in a few minutes."

"Great!..."

I swung around in the chair, rambling about everything that's been going on in the other Data Squads.

"He's here." Sampson announced.

"Huh?" I turned towards the chair to see a boy roughly around the age of 13-15 with Yoshi, Lilinette, and Thomas. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Eh? He looks like a pretty normal guy to me..." I tilted my head to the right, then shrugged, "Well, it's nice to see you again, Yoshi, Thomas, Lilinette!"

"Eh?" the boy jumped, "Who're you?"

"It's nice to see you, Lina." Thomas nodded.

"Lina? I haven't seen you in years!" Yoshi grinned.

"Lina? What're you doing here?" Lil asked.

"Is it wrong to check on one of my jobs?" I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Well, no but." Lil blinked, "It's good to see you, Lee!"

"Alright, so Lina, this is out new recruit, Marcus Damon. Marcus, this is one of our best DATS members, Rina Azula Kiromo." Sampson introduced.

"Wait! Kiromo as in... Lilinette's sister?" Marcus asked.

"Naturally yes. We're identical twins." we said at the same time.

"I-I see." Marcus stammered.

"This is Agumon, Marcus' partner. He doesn't like being in the DigiVice." Sampson said, beckoning to an orange dinosaur thing.

"Well, he sure looks a lot like Raptor One." I commented.

"He... IS Raptor One." Sampson said.

"Hmmm. Weird~" I sang out.

"Your DigiVice, Lina." Sampson threw the silver DigiVice at me.

"Oh, thanks. She must be mad at me by now for keeping her in there that long." I shrugged, "Elemon, Realize!"

Elemon appeared in front of me and immediately tackled me.

"What were you thinking?" she yelled, "I was in there forever!"

"Hey! I'm sorry, El!" I laughed.

She got off and I stood up again.

"That little thing is your Digimon?" Marcus snickered.

"Hey!" El glared at him, "You got a problem with small things?"

"No, it's just... you look too small to be a Digimon!" Marcus laughed.

"He have a thing against small creatures?" I whispered to Sampson as El bit Marcus' leg... Hard.

"No, he just believes in brute strength and smallness usually doesn't have that." he sighed.

"Eh... whatever." I sat on Sampson's desk and watched the show.

"Lina!" My Bakugan Data Squad Communication Necklace called.

"Yes, Daniel?" I replied, using his full name on purpose.

"Would you just call me Dan, Squirt?" he went on rambling and I heard the Communication piece being taken and a VERY loud arguement and Shun's voice came on.

"We've received reports on an attack in sector A-2!"

"I'm on it!" I hopped down from the desk, "Have you indicated what it is?"

"It looks a lot like a Falconeer but I can't tell."

"Falconeer, eh?" I smirked, "Sounds like fun. Lil, ya coming or not?"

"I should really have given up on Bakugan!" she sighed.

"Hey!"

"I'm coming!" she stood up and walked out the door with me.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Marcus asked.

"To my new mission!" I answered.

"Then we're coming, too!" Marcus said.

"If you want to, I guess you can." we continued walking.

"Sector A-2, here we come!"

A few minutes later

"Dang! That Falconeer was stronger than the others." I huffed, "You okay, Pearl?"

"Never felt better!" she laughed, "Nothing better than a good battle!"

"You're crazy!" I shook my head, "Well, we better get back."

"Yo, Shun!" I called in the communicator.

"Yes?"

"Mission Complete! I'll send the Falconeer over!" I placed the Bakugan ball on the transporter and it slid down into it.

"Alright! We got it!" Dan's voice yelled.

"Hey, Daniel!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, SQUIRT!" he yelled.

"Yeah, when you start saying my real name!" I countered.

"Squirt!" he yelled.

"Daniel!"

"Squirt!"

"DANIEL!"

"SQUIRT!"

"DANIELLLLLLLL!"

"SQUIRTTTTTTTTTT!"

"DANIEL/SQUIRT!"

"DANIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I shrieked.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I GIVE! DON'T USE THAT HIGH-PITCHED VOICE ON ME!" he said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"They always like this?" Marcus asked.

"Always." Lilinette sighed, "But Rina always seems to win using her secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" Marcus looked curious.

"Her high-pitched voice." Yoshi said.

"Well, we better head back to headquarters now." Thomas said.

"Yeah." I turned back to them, "Better get going."

We ran back to the headquaters.

"Hey, Commander!" I greeted.

"You staying here this time?" he asked.

"Yeah, the others want to see Lilinette and not have to listen to my constant blabbering." I laughed.

"I'm staying here!" Lil exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too."

"What?"

"Hey, You're staying here, I'm staying here... What's the problem with that? Besides, Ry can take care of himself." I shrugged.

"I guess."

"So it's settled! We're both back into the DATS!" I yelled.

"Yeah... Whoopdeedoo." Lil sighed.

We went back to DATS headquarters and started talking.

"Lina, Lilinette. It's getting late. You should head on home now." Yoshi said, "As should you guys."

"True." Lil mused.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Thomas asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess." Marcus said.

"Lilinette? Lina?"

"No, I'll call Jeremy." I said, taking my phone out.

"Hello? Jeremy? [...] Ok then I guess it can't be helped. [...] No, it's fine Jeremy. Go on and enjoy yourself! you deserve a break! [...] No worries. Bye!"

"So?" Lil asked.

"Jeremy's out for today. We'll take the ride, please Thomas."

"Alright."

We all hopped inside the limosine and started for Lil and my house.

"Take a left, go straight around here, the next right, take antoher right, and one last right and there!" I commanded.

"Gaaaahhh!" Marcus yelled, "That's like... a castle!"

"Yeah, so?" Lil asked, getting out.

"Well, see ya tommorrow guys!" I cried, getting out and opening the door.

We went in and went inside our respective rooms. I turned out the light and flopped on my bed, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter.<p>

I'll post pictures of the characters on my profile soon.


End file.
